powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Admiral Malkor
Admiral Malkor is the leader of Warstar and the main antagonist in Power Rangers Megaforce. Like all Insectoids, he is based on well-known insect species; in his case, the moth. Malkor balances power and intelligence quite equally and retains his composure in the face of adversity, at times going as far as praise his enemies when they prove worthy opponents to him or to his forces. Being modest, he does not brag about his species, in stark contrast with his right-hand warrior, Creepox. As a wise leader, he does not make the common mistake of overlooking flaws in the plots of his cohorts, always expecting the progress of an insect invasion and the formulation of a full-proof strategy as the conquest of a world advances, recognizing a changing of tactics as the proper way to proceed if usual onslaughts are ineffective in the long run or if his enemies strengthen themselves at the ensuing war. Biography As for the first strategy for his insect invasion of Earth, Malkor sends Creepox to investigate. He ensures that the Insectoids are the future and humans are not a problem. Realizing the existence of the Power Rangers, Malkor calls Scaraba to defeat the humans. Later, Malkor summoned Yuffo to find the weaknesses of humans. When Yuffo failed, Malkor ordered Vrak to send the Zombats to make Yuffo grow. Vrak offers his latest monster, Virox, to transform humans into a mindless army of Loogies to rule the planet in days. Malkor allows him to do so, only for Virox to be defeated by the Mega Rangers. Creepox then attempts to deal with the Mega Rangers through Dragonflay, but his speed is ultimately not enough to avoid his defeat. Not long afterwards, the royal amazon queen, Beezara, then tries to deal with the humans by enslaving males and turning females against each other, only to be defeated by the combined strength of the female Mega Rangers. Dizchord then enters the stage and plots to subdue humanity with his extremely painful music with Vrak's aid, only to be silenced for good by the recently recovered Mega Rangers. Malkor finally grows angry at the failures of Creepox and Vrak and prepared for a full-proof plan. Before he does so, Creepox descends to Earth to deal with the Rangers. Despite his immense might, Creepox ultimately proves no match to the newfound powers of the heroes and perishes, leaving Malkor as the last surviving Insectoid. After the downfall of Creepox, Malkor immediately realized the need of new allies and sent Vrak to forge an alliance between the Insectoids and the Toxic Mutants as soon as he discovered the latter. Later on, Malkor worried that Robo Knight would interfered with his goals and initially wanted him to be destroyed. After some thinking, however, he agreed with Vrak's solution of capturing and reprograming Robo Knight to the Warstar side. After Shadow Serpent, Distractor, Kesaran, Gremlin, Mummy, Skyfish and the revigorated Hisser and Psychotick fail, Malkor commends Vrak on having Nojoke to explore laughter, which was supposedly an involuntary human weakness. Sick of the constant failures once more, Malkor allows Vrak to lend the Aurora Box to the Toxic Mutants, whose power is tested on Dream Snatcher, only to fail to defeat the Mega Rangers. Bigs and Bluefur later use it once again in their final attack, but the raid ultimately costs their lives, with both them and the Aurora Box being destroyed. As Malkor once again ponders on how to defeat the Mega Rangers, Vrak places in motion his own treacherous plot to conquer Earth. Some time after the deaths of Bigs and Bluefur, he and Vrak discuss the recent defeats of their past allies and mentioned that they have to finish their mission before the Armada arrives. after powering up]] In order to avenge his fallen friends and make up for all the previous failures stemming from the plans of his subordinates, Malkor resorted to cocooning himself to become even more powerful, allowing Vrak to take full command, being seemingly unaware of the latter's desire to usurp his power and overthrow him as leader of the Insectoids as to best impress his royal family. During the time of his metamorphosis, Vrak attempted thrice to conquer Earth with the assistance of Metal Alice, but failed on all attacks due to the interference of the Mega Rangers. Sooner than expected, Malkor awakened from his cocoon and confronted the Mega Rangers. He planned to use the Warstar Spaceship to crash into the city, destroying the hometown of the Rangers. After a heated battle, Malkor was destroyed when the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord flung him into his Insectoid Warship and consumed him and Vrak in the flames of the ensuing burst. In , he was recalled in one of the clips of Vrak's memories during his repair as Alice and the Messenger discussed his capacity to survive from his wounds and recover the thoughts of his former self, both of which vastly exceeded the Armada's expectations. Personality He is a powerful and intelligent warrior who has an atypically friendly, honorable, charismatic and respectful nature to his allies and comrades, unique among Power Rangers villains. Although there are times when he does get steamed up when things do not go according to plan or when a monster fails, he does not resort to violence against his cohorts and limits himself to growl and reflect about setbacks and, on occasion, to take his anger out by slashing at something with his axe, though he often manages to suppress his wrath. Nonetheless, Malkor still commends the merits of such plans and genuinely highlights the worth and credit of the ones that thought them out. Malkor is known for showing dignity and equality towards those allied to him and legitimately acknowledge their value, a quality which draws the devotion and worship of other villains towards him. Such virtues make him the stark contrast and polar opposite of his fellow villains, specially his second-in-command, Vrak, who is pure evil and totally uncaring to all those around him. He also bears an easygoing mood and joke-cracking disposition, counterbalancing his mostly serious nature and tough attitude as a warlord and moderating his temper when dealing with problems instigated by the success of the Power Rangers. He also acts with reasoning and usually cooperates with plans, even if they are complex and/or long-term ones, but will use his full power and be prone to taunt and mock his foes when overpowering them in battle due to the quite massive gap between his might and that of his enemies. Malkor is given such esteem that Creepox, who usually argues with others, has shown absolute loyalty to him, Vrak, who wants to usurp his power, has seen him as a worthy leader, Bigs and Bluefur have been glad to join his kind, Metal Alice, who has shown several times to completely disregard organic life, has displayed a very high level of respect to him, and Messenger is also implied to respect him due to spying Warstar to such an extent of secrecy and regarding Vrak's activities, rather than his own. Power and Intelligence Malkor is the most powerful enemy to the Mega Rangers, exceeding Creepox, Bigs, Bluefur, Metal Alice, The Messenger, Vrak, Argus, Prince Vekar, Levira, Emperor Mavro, and Damaras. He is also very intelligent and easily understands and/or corrects complex plans devised by his comrades and is also adept to come up with his own schemes. Although Damaras is stated to be the strongest in the universe, Damaras is only stated that by reputation for being practically undefeated in battle. Even if Damaras was stronger than him initially, Malkor's cocooning made him drastically exceed Damaras, thus being the most powerful in the universe instead. Skills and Abilities *'Meteor Shower': Malkor can launch multiple meteors in the air and have them to strike down his enemies. *'Planet Strike': Malkor can create miniature-sized, energy-based planets and fire them directly at his enemies. *'Arsenal Disabler': Malkor can disable the morphers of the Power Rangers with a beam of specific frequency. *'Element Absorption': Malkor can use this ability to take hold of a water attack with his hand and throw it back at his foe. *'Energy Deflection': Malkor can capture laser attacks, make them stronger, and throw them back. *'Laser Vision': Malkor can fire a massive laser attack from his eyes. *'Cosmic Stream': Malkor can fire a powerful laser attack from his wings that is capable of vaporizing the Rangers' zords. *'Starburst Shockwave': Malkor can fire intense shockwaves that excel in both offense and defense. *'Cocoonic Metamorphosis': Malkor can enter a metamorphosis-like state to further maximize his power. *'Mind Oblivion': Malkor can disintegrate objects by strongly focusing and then releasing his energy upon them. Arsenal Malkor wields an axe of his likeness that excels in both offense and defense to use during battle. He can project energy blades from the axe and use it as a shield to protect himself from energy attacks. The axe is also very sharp, so it can cleaver clean through most materials and inflict severe damage into his opponents if its razor-sharp edges come in contact with them. See also Category:PR Villains Category:Megaforce Category:Main PR Villains Category:Warstar (Megaforce)